


Tokyo Ghoul Fluff Week 2015

by optimustaud



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Multi, tgfluffweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimustaud/pseuds/optimustaud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my entries for Tokyo Ghoul Fluff Week.  Chapters have been slightly tweaked since they first appeared on tumblr.<br/>Day 1-Friends:  Stray Dogs (Banjou and the gas mask trio)<br/>Day 2 - Siblings:  Homecoming (Yomo, Hikari, Touka, Ayato)<br/>Day 3 - Parents/Children: Domesticity (Kureo, Akira, Maris Stella)<br/>Day 4 - Family: Fragile Things (Kuzen, Ukina Eto)<br/>Day 5 - Couples: A Night at the Theater (Hide x Kaneki)<br/>Day 6 - Enemies: Mirrors (Kuroneki, Shironeki)<br/>Day 7 - Free Day:  Anteiku (Anteiku Crew)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stray Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> First Entry for Tokyo Ghoul Fluff week. 
> 
> Banjou and the Gas Mask Trio get some time off. 
> 
> Jiro POV

Banjou is trying to read. Again. 

Banjou is cute; in the way a rottweiler with its head stuck in a paper bag is cute.

Yes, Banjou were any animal it would have to be a dog. Although maybe not a rottweiler. I think he would be more like a Saint Bernard. Something with big floppy ears, and a lot of drool.

Don’t believe me? You should have seen the way he drooled all over Rize, the way he is now drooling all over that weirdo Kaneki. 

Its always been that way, ever since we were kids growing up in the 11th ward. Just me Ichimi, Sante, and Banjou crowing through the streets like a bunch of idiots. Now that I think about it, maybe the dog would suit us too. You would have to be a bit stupid and loyal to even think about what we are trying to do.

The truth is Banjou gives his loyalty to anyone who stops to feed him and we give our loyalty only to Banjou. What? You think I would be here under any other circumstances. I’ve seen what happens to people like Kaneki- they eat their own anger until it fills their belly and then it spews out of them like a volcano. And right now Kaneki is Sakurajima. Its just a matter of time until he pops. Anyone with common sense would be miles away from him. Banjou, the idiot Saint Bernard, is going to get caught in the blast.

And we are gonna get caught right alone with him.

Idiot.

There are a lot of things you learn trying to live as a ghoul in this city; defend your territory from the weak, run from the strong, trust no one. This macho-beard, sitting at the kitchen table fumbling his way through newspaper headlines has somehow forged his own rules; protect the weak, fight the unjust, offer your trust and you will get it in return. 

I slide into the seat across from him and kick his shin under the table. He jumps and looks up, his eyes wet and wounded. How in the world did I get stuck following this moron?

Then he smiles, broad and welcoming. “Jiro,” the idiot bellows like I’m sitting a mile away from him and not one foot away. He scratches the back of his head. “Where have you been?”

I shrug. “Around. Nowhere important,” I was starting to get hungry last night. No, it was more than that. I wanted to hunt last night. I kick him again for good measure. “ Still obsessed with your squiggles?”

Banjou blushed. Like I said, the guy is cute. “I think I am starting to get the hang of it.”

I snort a little. “Really?”

“Yeah really. Check this out,” and off Banjou goes babbling about kana and kanji. I really couldn’t care less. I kick him again to shut him up.

He whines a little and rubs his shin. He is a dog, a sad, whimpering, pathetic dog. All I need to do is show him the rolled up newspaper to get him to heel. Then again, he has known me long enough to know all my tricks. He kicks me back, a love tap really considering how strong he is. 

“So,” Banjou said,“It’s been awhile since we've all been able to relax like this.”

I snort. Things haven’t been normal since Aogiri invaded the ward. Things won’t go back to being normal just because he wants them to, just because I want them to.

I want it to be just the four of us; back before Rize, when we were just a pack of stray dogs howling in the night. I want Banjou to forget all of his self imposed responsibilities. He is standing too close to the caldera and when the explosion happens I fear he will be the first of us to die. My oldest friend will die. And I can’t help but hate that stupid boy for a minute. That stupid, selfish boy who refuses to back down from his goals. We could be happy, all of us could be happy living like this.

Ichimi and Sante come in a few minutes later. Wherever they have been they stink. I can smell them before they walk in the room. Good thing little Hinami isn’t here, they might make her sick. They pull out the chairs to my left and to my right and sit. For now is just the four of us. 

Sante farts and then guffaws like he did when he is 12 years old. Ichimi immediately leans over the table and starts talking about some old friends from the ward he ran into that afternoon. I am surprised any of them are still alive.

 

Instead I kick back in my seat and join in the conversation. Kaneki will come bursting back into our lives soon enough. For now I just want to pretend that we are four stray dogs fighting for scraps and howling at the moon.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji meets his niece and nephew. Now with 50% more Touka.

Renji comes to see me when I am seven months pregnant. His visit is a complete surprise. I can’t remember the last time we spoke. 

Renji comes into my room, the room I share with Arata, his eyes shifting from side to side warily. He reminds me of a police dog; moving with a quiet self assurance born from winning one too many fights. 

He was angry on the day he left. It was the day I told him that I wanted a life with Arata. I love my little brother dearly, but this, what I have now with my love, is the one thing I wanted for myself. I still feel guilty for the way we parted, but Renji was the one who chose to leave. I would have never thrown him out. My brother, my son, who I have loved and cared for since our parents died.

He is staring at me now with open wonder and curiosity. Whatever anger there was in him seems to have faded. It is the harsh guard dog look of him that worries me now. Just how many fights has he been in since we parted ways? How did he take care of himself when he went to live on his own? He was still a boy when he left. Now he is nearly a man.

He is a familiar stranger. I try to shake off the anxiety. Best not to think about all he had to do to survive when he was on his own. Poor, foolish, gentle Renji who squirmed at the sight of insects and cried during thunderstorms. 

“It’s good to see you Renji. It’s been a long time,” I hear myself say.

“Sister,” he says in greeting. His voice wavers a little and his eyes are a little damp. Now I see him, that boy I used to harass with earthworms. He hasn’t quite learned how to hide himself. 

I smile at him and open my arms in invitation. I watch his face collapse into bafflement before he strides across the room and wraps me in his arms. 

I missed him. I missed my little brother. I have wanted this for so long, for him to be a part of what Arata and I were building together. He grips my shoulders almost painfully tight. I can feel his uneven breath puffing through my hair. Oh, Renji, what did you do to yourself while you were away? Would it have been so hard to let Arata look after you? He would have, you know. If you had let him, he would have raised you like a son.

Renji and I stay like this for awhile. He seems suddenly exhausted and overwhelmed. If he is crying I cannot tell. I imagine that he would be, or at least the old him would have. He balances awkwardly, putting as much distance between himself and my swelling belly while still keeping his head against my shoulder. He has gotten so tall, impossibly tall. I didn’t think about it until he was embracing me, bending his spine so he could reach the top of my head.

He breaks away finally, his broad hands on my shoulders. His hands have grown as well. I remember when they were soft and smaller than my own. Now they are hard and calloused. I feel like he could crush me if he chose to.

There is a soft sigh coming from another room. I know that Touka has woken from her nap. She is standing in the doorway of her room staring at Yomo. I smile and wave her over to me. She waddles forward and wraps her little fingers around mine. “Touka, this is your Uncle Renji.” I have wanted to introduce the two of them since the day she was born. 

Yomo nods his head in Touka’s direction. My daughter stares right back at him and resolutely sticks her fingers in her mouth. She is self possessed in a way that only a three year old could manage. She is already determined not to let this new stranger intimidate her in any way.

“It’s nice to meet you Touka,” Yomo says using a degree of formality I didn’t know he possessed. Touka glares back. Someday I will have to teach my brother how to talk to small children.

Yomo’s eyes drift to my swollen middle. His features screw up in concentration, like he can’t quite believe what he is seeing. I reach out and take his hand. 

“Here,” I say as I guide his huge paws towards my belly.

He spreads his fingers across my stomach and as he does so, my baby begins to kick. I laugh. Perhaps they know in some small way that his uncle is visiting for the first time. I wince a little. 

I watch Renji’s face as the imprint of little toes pokes out from between his spread fingers. He looks at me, wonder and a question written on his face. My dear little brother, still so easy to read. “Go ahead, talk to him,” I say.

Renji kneels in front of me and presses his ear against my stomach. He reaches out and gently places his other hand on Touka’s head. His voice is soft, but I can hear him loud and clear. He is saying I will protect you, I will take care of you, I will not leave you.


	3. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kureo buys a cat.

Kureo missed Kasuka with every breath he took. He thought saw her ghost during every investigation. He saw her face reflected in the windows of the home they used to share together. He heard the echoes of her joy every time Akira laughed. It was a pity Akira didn’t laugh more often.

 

Akira was the exact image of her mother and it made Kureo’s heart ache every time he looked at her. At 16 she was precocious, intelligent, and completely self contained. She carried herself with an unconscious grace far beyond her years. Kureo knew that her reserved behavior was nothing more than battle armor. 

 

Akira wasn’t wearing her battle armor now. She was standing just inside the doorway of their home, a small smile brightening her face. “Hello, Father,” she greeted.

Kureo smiled back, then reached to pull her into a hug. “Akira,” He found himself breaking in to a smile. He could feel the strength in her lean, muscular limbs when they embraced. 

She broke away first and eased his quinque out of his hands. She asked how he was doing as she set the suitcase down. He said he was fine as he kicked off his shoes and eased out of his overcoat.

“How was school?” he asked as she straightened up his shoes.

She paused for a minute, her lips twitching. “It was fine Father.”

Kureo knew she was lying. That small twitch of her lips had given her away. Now if only he could figure out how to broach the subject. She used to tell him everything without being asked. He wondered when all of that had changed.

Akira had already started dinner by the time he got home. Kureo went into the kitchen and poked around the various pots and pans simmering on the stove.

“What are you doing?” Kureo jumped in surprise. It was Akira, her voice low and dangerous. He let the sudden swell of pride flush through him as she glared at him. Not only had she managed to sneak up on him; she was also staring him down like he was a cockroach. Good Girl.

 

Kureo grumbled and shambled out of the kitchen. Some battles weren’t worth fighting. He stamped down the thought that he should have been the one making dinner for Akira and not the other way around. Brooding over what should be done was a ridiculous waste of time. He just had to accept the fact that Akira had claimed the kitchen as her territory. 

It would be better to save his strength for a different fight. Kureo wondered if she was dating yet. He had seen no evidence of a boyfriend, but that didn’t mean anything. If anyone could keep a secret from the great investigator Kureo Mado, it would be his daughter. He hoped that she would tell him if she was dating. 

 

Akira and Kureo said little as they ate together. There was no need to clutter up the room with noise, not when the weight of a long day and the satisfaction of a good meal was filling both of them. It was quiet times like these that Kureo appreciated the most. He just wanted a moment to sit with his daughter. 

She looked up at him from across her plate and smiled. Her eyes were glowing with a cats deep seated contentment. At times like this Kureo felt all his deeply buried insecurities burn away and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was a good man.

After dinner they both went their separate ways; Kureo to his office and Akira to her room. When he finished he went to see if Akira needed anything before she went to bed. Kureo went to her room and gave a polite knock before sliding the door open and stepping in.

Akira was sitting at her desk slouched over the book she had been reading. She was snoring. Kureo called her name. Her shoulders jumped and she snorted a little before going right back to snoring.

Kureo chuckled to himself and stepped into her room. As he approached he saw that she was drooling all over her book. It was so very rare to see her relaxed and completely off her guard. She looked like a 9 year old sleeping after a day of rough play. 

He didn’t want to wake her, not for anything in the world. He slid the chair of her desk back and awkwardly gathered her weight in his arms. It had been years since he had put her to bed like this. He realized that he might never have this opportunity again. She was nearly a woman and far too old to be carried around by her father. 

Akira curled over on her side as soon as he set her down and her snoring eased into soft even breaths. He pulled the blankets up to her chin. She shifted a little in her sleep and he stopped cold as he watched her eyes shift behind her eyelids. She frowned and made a little noise of distress. Very carefully he raised his hand and let its full weight rest on the top of her head. “It’s fine, Akira. Go back to sleep.” 

When she was settled he turned out the light and left the room. There was nothing more he could do for her that night. He went into the kitchen and quietly washed the dishes left over from dinner. 

 

Akira slept in the next morning. Kureo took advantage of Akira’s exhaustion to sneak into the kitchen. He was determined that he would be the one making breakfast this morning. 

It was the soy sauce that did him in. He spilled some on the floor and didnn’t notice until his right foot was skidding out from underneath him. He slid across the floor grabbing at the counter to regain his balance. His hand grasped at the towel he had been drying dishes with the night before. Kureo fell, taking the towel and the dishes on it down to the floor with him. The sound of shattering of porcelain disturbed the peace of the morning. Kureo was now covered in an unattractive mixture of soy sauce and rice. He leaned back on his heels. 

He had woken Akira. He heard her bare feet padding against the carpet as she stalked into the kitchen. She looked at her father and then looked at the mess. She blinked twice in sleepy eyed confusion and then she started to laugh. 

Her laughter was not in the least bit restrained are feminine. It was a loud, hearty bark that lead to a snort. When she snorted she laughed harder. If Kureo had known that she would react like this he would have made sure to ruin breakfast every morning.

Together they cleaned up the mess. Akira couldn’t quite stifle her giggles as she worked. 

“Let’s go out today. We need to buy some new dishes,” Kureo said when the finished.

Akira’s eyes widened for a moment and she gave him a little half smile. “Okay.”

Kureo didn’t waste any time picking up a new set of kitchenware. However, while he was shopping he noticed that Akira had taken an interest in the pet store across the street. She was trying to hide her interest from him as they shopped.

“You know, Akira, I think you are old enough to have a pet. How would you like a cat? Yes, I think a cat would suit you best,” Kureo said when he finished paying for his new dish set. He walked the two of them across the street to the pet store.

Five minutes later Akira tugged on the cuff of his coat and took him to the cages where the cats were kept. She pointed to a particular kitten in the corner. “Father, could I get that cat?”

Kureo looked at the tiny monstrosity in the cage. It was a tiny ball of gray colored fluff glaring out at the world with two hostile yellow eyes. It growled when the store clerk reached in the cage to get the cat for Akira. It was without question the ugliest cat Kureo had ever seen.

The little ball of fluff glared and hissed; its tailing twitching menacingly and its ears folded flat against its head. Kureo watched as the clerk passed the cat to Akira. She folded the creature in her arms and stroked its fur soothingly. The cat relaxed a little. It started to purr while still keeping its ears cocked back and its tail swinging furiously.

The grouchy little furball looked up at Kureo with one bulging eye and one squinting eye and hissed.

Kureo made a sour face. He looked at the other kittens in the shop and frowned. “Are you sure that is the one you want?”

Akira’s face went stony for a moment as if she had just been insulted. “Of course. It’s the best one here.” 

Kureo took it as a compliment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to show a more relaxed and human interaction at the Mado household. I feel so much for Kureo. Yes, he was messed up and did some absolutely horrific things. He was also a single father who was deeply devoted to his daughter. I wanted to show some of that with this prompt. I also wanted to explore the more vulnerable, playful aspects of Akira's character.


	4. Fragile Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuzen learns how to handle precious objects

Ukina appreciated the beauty of delicate and easily broken things. It was something that Kuzen never really understood about her. 

One day when they were coming back from the river bank where they liked to sit and talk Ukina disappeared from his side. Kuzen found her a moment later, her face pressed up against the glass of a stores display window. Kuzen came up to her and stared as well, not certain what exactly it was that had captured her attention.

She pointed at a pink tea set sitting in the window. “Isn’t it cute?” She looked up at him with a gentle smile that always set a knot in Kuzen’s chest. 

“Yeah,” Kuzen replied, not knowing what else to say. It was a tea pot accompanied by four little pink cups and saucers. It was no no more important or special than any other tea set he had seen. 

Kuzen shrugged, took her by the hand, and walked into the store. They walked back out with the delicate china set carefully wrapped for the journey home. Ukina had blushed and argued with him all the way back to their home. It had been a whim she said, or it was too expensive. Kuzen didn’t really care. It had be worth it to see her embarrassed blush. He rarely got the opportunity to fluster her.

In fact, the little tea set never made it home in one piece. Kuzen dropped the package on the sidewalk just outside their apartment. He looked up and Ukina and winced. They had both heard the sound of cracking porcelain when the package landed on the ground. 

When Ukina unwrapped the package they found that two of the little cups had been completely smashed by the impact. Ukina clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, pushed playfully into his shoulder and teased him for being a clumsy oaf.

Kuzen went back to the shop the very next day to buy a replacement. The store clerk shook his head. He had bought the very last set in pink. All that was left was a blue cup and saucer from a separate set. The other pieces of the blue set had been broken during delivery. Kuzen bought it anyway. Somehow this little blue cup survived the trip home. 

Months later they found out that Ukina was pregnant. Kuzen told her the truth about hybrid children. He watched as her eyes shifted from despair, to wariness, and then to determination. She touched his cheek. “It’s all right,” she said with that same gentle smile she had given him in front of the china shop. “It will be okay. I will make a miracle.”

Ukina carefully nourished the new life growing within her and she did it with a smile on her face. Kuzen learned to how to make coffee. He would pour the steaming liquid into those delicate tea cups. He always made sure to carry the delicate cups carefully. He didn’t want to risk breaking them.

When Ukina went into labor Kuzen was terrified he would lose them both. She struggled for 26 hours. When it was all over, she lay back against the pillows of their bed, with a tiny child swaddled securely in her arms. 

Kuzen could see that she was starting to fall asleep. He walked over and gently took their daughter from Ukina’s arms. Eto was as light and delicate as a china tea cup and he held her without fear.


	5. A Night at the Theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mashup with Final Fantasy 7. The Golden Saucer date scene with Hide as Aerith and Kaneki as Cloud. No knowledge of FF7 necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many parallels between TG and FF7 that I had to play on them. It was that scene from the Aogiri arc, where Hide and Kaneki are sitting out on that whale thing in the play ground that sealed the deal for me.

Hide walked to Haise’s door, a bundle of sunflowers clasped in his hand. He was determined and ready. He knocked firmly on the door, and quickly hide the flowers behind his back. He waited only a moment before pushing his way into the room.

Five years ago Hide’s boyfriend Kaneki had completely dropped off the face of the earth. He had waited faithfully for his return knowing that somehow Kaneki was still alive. When he met Haise, Hide knew in his heart that he and Kaneki were one and the same. There was only one problem, Haise didn’t remember anything. Hide was still looking for Kaneki.

 

Haise was reading when Hide entered the room. His shaggy white head was bent towards the door as he leaned over his book. He looked up in alarm when Hide entered. Haise wasn’t wearing his eyepatch. Hide was so taken by surprise that he almost dropped his flowers. He had never seen the white haired man without the eye patch. The scelera of his uncovered eye was completely black. His red iris seemed to glow eerily in the lamp light. 

Hide couldn’t help but stare at the way the strange eye distorted Haise’s face. The other man’s eyes widened fractionally before he reached to replace the eye patch . “What’s wrong?” he asked softly. His nimble fingers were carefully tying the eye patch in place as he spoke.

“Are you ready for your date?” Hide pushed on unperturbed by Haise’s odd eye. It was hardly the strangest thing about him. Hide stepped into the other man’s personal space and wipped out the bundle of flowers from behind his back.

Haise stopped. Hide doubted he had ever seen anyone become so completely still so fast. He drew a deep breath and took half a step backwards arching away from the flowers as if they were a trap. “What?”

Hide grinned playfully. “Ya know, a D-A-T-E, date. Or haven’t you ever been on one before?”

Haise relaxed slightly. He was still tense and wary. Hide almost bounced with joy, Haise would never know what hit him. 

The other man licked his lips at the question and tried to form a response. “Not a real one,” he finally admitted.

Hide sighed. He knew it. Underneath all the posturing and bravado Haise really was just a mixed up kid. In some ways that would make this easier. 

Hide placed his offered sunflowers in the table in Haise’s room, then he ran behind the other man, placed two hands against his shoulder blades and bodily pushed him out of the room. Haise froze and struggled a little as if he couldn’t decide whether to fight or to just go along with the whole thing. 

Hide could hardly believe his luck. He never expected he would see The Gold Saucer. The Gold Saucer was the perfect place for the date Hide had been planning since they left Midgar. Hide planned to use every amenity of The Gold Saucer to his advantage. 

“Let’s check out a play,” Hide said. He grabbed Haise by the hand and drug him towards the theater. The other man was still too tense, maybe he could get him to loosen up a little in the darkness of the theater. He dared a look back. Haise was watching him with a barely noticeable curiosity. It made Hide’s heart ache. Haise always looked a little like a lost puppy. 

Hide pulled the other man up so they were standing side by side and wound their his left arm around Haise’s right arm. Hide looked down at the slightly shorter man and smiled warmly. Haise blushed looked away. 

Hide laughed and broke into a run, dragging Haise with him down the hallway. He raced into the entrance of an expansive theater gallery and came to a dead stop. Haise knocked in to him at the sudden stop. 

A voice boomed from the darkness of the theater as they crossed the doorway. “Congratulations!” Haise jumped at the loud noise, almost throwing Hide off balance, his pale head whipping from side to side as he tried to find the source of the noise. There was a theater attendant standing right next to them. They hadn’t noticed him standing there as they raced into the gallery. “You are our 100th couple today! You two will be the leads in tonight’s show !” 

This hadn’t been what Hide wanted, he wanted Haise to relax. Hide huffed a little. Watching the play would have been fun; it was too bad. Hide raised his hand and stepped back towards the door way planning to escape before they got roped into the play. He bumped into Haise as he backed up. The other man reached out and squeezed his fingers gently. “What do we have to do?” Haise asked.

“Don’t worry. It will be easy. Just play it however you want and the rest of the cast will cover up for you.”

When the attendant was out of earshot Hide turned to Haise, “Is this okay?” he asked gently. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to see how uncomfortable this situation was making him.

“I’m fine,” Haise managed a small smile. Hide thought he would melt into the floor boards.

The both fumbled their way through the story of Princess Rosa, Alfred, and the evil dragon king. Haise played Alfred; Hide played Rosa. As the play spun to a close Haise bent and kissed Hide’s hand. His lips were warm and softer than they had any right to be. Hide’s skin tingled at the contact. 

As they left the theater Hide grabbed Haise’s hand and squeezed their palms together. “So, what did you think?”

Haise considered Hide for a moment. “It was fun,” he said faintly.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Hide swung his face closer to Haise’s and stared into his eyes. He watched the light play across Haise’s singular human eye. There wasn’t a trace of deception in him, Haise had enjoyed himself. 

“You tired yet?” Hide asked. It was a polite question offering Haise the option to back out gracefully if he wanted. A part of Hide was still worried that Haise was only humoring hi; that the play had been too much for the quiet, reserved man. 

“Not really.” Haise said.

“How about a Gondola ride?”

“Sounds good.” Hides lips twitched. He wished he could get his date to speak for more than two syllables at a time.

They were alone on the Gondola car, leaning up against the window with their fingertips brushing against each other. Hide could feel the change in elevation in the pit of his stomach as the car rose through the air. He unconsciously laced his fingers between Haise’s.

The Gold Saucer was beautiful, all lit up in the desert night. Hide could see the huge buildings of the Saucer glowing gold and orange against the night sky. A band of green spotlights danced around the brightly lit building, circling it like an emerald bracelet. In the distance he could see the false winking stars of the lights on the rides at the amusement park. 

Hide leaned closer to the window. “Oh wow. It’s so pretty,” he said. The Gondola car rose higher and higher and when it reached the apex of its ascent fireworks exploded over their heads. Bright flowers of magnesium, barium, lithium, and copper blossomed against the darkness. Hide tilted his head back and laughed. 

Hide looked back at Haise. The quiet man was smiling peacefully, staring right at him. Haise’s lips made a little o of surprise when Hide caught him looking. 

Hide leaned forward in his seat so that their knees were touching. He reached forward and gently caressed the other man’s neck. When Haise didn’t draw away he let his fingers travel up to Haise’s jaw line. He circled the outline of Haise’s lips. Finally, Hide’s fingers brushed against the the ridge of his left cheek. With a sweeping movement he removed the eye patch obscuring the Haise’s face. He really did look a lot like Kaneki. “What are you doing?” The white haired man asked shyly.

“ I’m searching for you.” Hide breathed. This man was so much like Kaneki, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was hiding something. He wanted to peel back the layers and find out who Haise really was beneath that reserved exterior.

“But I’m sitting right here,” Haise leaning forward slightly.

“I want to meet you,” Hide insisted, leaning forward so that they were both halfway out of their seats, foreheads close enough to touch.

It was Haise who moved first, leaning in ever so slightly, to capture Hide’s lips with his own.


	6. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki learns to love himself.
> 
> A Poem.
> 
> 2nd person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been ages since I have written any poetry so this was a little bit of a test for myself.
> 
> The whole time I wrote this I was thinking of Sam Manson's goth haiku. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFZFUEtDF5A  
> The scene starts at 10:36

You.

Yourself.

A reflection staring back. One mirror in a hall of mirrors.

White Hair.

Black Hair.

Eyes Wide.

Eyes Narrowed.

You.Yourself. Looking in a mirror.

You are black haired, wide eyed.

You are white haired, narrow eyed.

You reach out to touch—  
The silver surface.

Fingers against glass- black nails, pale skin  
Fingers against glass- pink nails, pink skin

The mirror cracks

 

 

You. Yourself. You are reaching for you.

Fingers stretch, brushing past  
The spider web

Fingers touching fingers pale to pink  
Palm to palm

You. Yourself. You smile at you.

A crack. A crash.

The barrier is gone-

And you step through.

You embrace Yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dora  
> is  
> a  
> ghost
> 
>  
> 
> Oh how I miss you Danny Phantom.


	7. Anteiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki thinks of heaven

When Kaneki imagines his heaven it looks an awful lot like Anteiku. The coffee shop seems to exist in a twilight world where nothing is ever to harsh or too bright. It is an oasis in the bustle of Tokyo’s 20th ward. Here there is safety, comraderie, and peace. There is nowhere else in the world Kaneki would rather be.

Kaneki likes to come here to read when his classes are done. He likes to sit by the front windows where sunlight warms his table and the light is perfect for reading. When his eyes get too tired to follow the words on the page he can look into the street and watch the people crossing the sidewalk. He likes to build imaginary lives for the people he sees; the girl with the pink hat has just found her birth mother, the boy with the leather jacket is on his way to buy flowers for his girlfriend. 

Those moments are rare. Kaneki is far more concerned with the people inside Anteiku. He has come to know these people over the years he has patronized the shop. They are his family in every way that matters. He can read the fine print of their lives after knowing them for so long.

Every Sunday evening just before closing the manager,Yoshimura, will meet with his daughter. She is a famous novelist(one of Kaneki’s favorites), but she always makes time to visit her father. They sit at a little table in the back. Yoshimura has a pair of pink and blue tea cups that he saves specifically for her visits. When she arrives he will brew the coffee himself and take it out to her. They will sit and talk until closing. Kaneki has no idea how the ritual started, but he thinks it is sweet. 

Ryouka and her daughter Hinami meet him there on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He tutors her on those days. Ryouko will leave them together while she runs out to do some errands. He will carefully copy out the kanji and their meanings. She watches him, her eyes bright with curiosity. Her quick wit and her hunger for knowledge make her a joy to teach. As their lessons wind down Hinami will start to ramble about her father. She promises to introduce him to Kaneki when he gets back into town.

Kaneki likes to listen to the youngest members of the wait staff. Touka and Nishio bicker are constantly at each others throats. Their arguments are ridiculous and Kaneki will have to hide his laughter when they start in on each other. He thinks that this must be what it is like to have a sister. Touka is a tiny high school student. She likes to meet her friend Yoriko after work. From listening to their conversations he knows that she will be studying for college entrance exams this year and that she wants to be a teacher. He thinks that she is made of just enough compassion and steel to be good at the job and quietly wishes her the best of luck. Nishio goes to the same university as Kaneki. They have never really spoken to one another. He and his girlfriend Kimi live together in a little apartment close to campus. Kimi will walk into the shop with him and kiss him like it is the last time she will ever see him. When she leaves Nishio will glare at anyone in the store as if daring them to say anything about it. 

Those are the people he remembers best. There are others of course: the strange trench-coated man who makes deliveries to the manager, the imperious purple haired couple, and the man with the strange beard and his three friends. They drift in and out of the shop. Kaneki remembers them and maps their lives like a cartographer. Their lives shine like the north star in his mind. He loves each of them for their strengths and for their weaknesses.

One day his best friend Hide decides to join him for coffee. Kaneki thinks that Hide belongs here even though his friend doesn’t really like coffee or coffee shops. Hide seems to enjoy himself as well and barely waits a moment before he begins flirting with Touka. Hide starts to join Kaneki on his trips to Anteiku.

“You seem happy,” Hide observes. He is watching Kaneki over the rim of his coffee cup, that familiar calculating look on his face.

Kaneki just smiles. He takes a sip of his coffee and listens to the voices of the people around him.


End file.
